Liquid crystals have recently found wide application in the display art due to their ability to switch from a transparent to an opaque mode in the presence of electric fields. However, the prior art devices (which will be discussed in detail hereinafter) are subject to a number of substantial disadvantages, among them, poor definition, short life and problems of assembly.